en el amor y las apuestas todo se vale
by danielita swan
Summary: jack, em, jass y ed. mujeriegos y exitosos, quien es el mejor seductor de los 4? Bella es la chica perfecta para la apuesta, 5 meses para que uno de ellos la conquiste, con sus mejores armas. Nadie penso que saldria al reves.LEMMON! ENTREN!


**Hola! Aquí me encuentro con un nuevo proyecto. Para algunas lectoras que también disfruten de mis otras historias, no me excusare por no actualizar, es solo que tengo la mente en blanco, incluso esta idea se me ocurrió mientras le rogaba a mi papito hermoso (se nota mucho el sarcasmo? Ajjaja) que cambiara la tv porque me tenía mirando cleopatra jajaajajja y se me ocurrió estooooo ajjajaja espero que les guste y está hecha con todo mi cariño y mi sentido de sarcasmo y humor que me hacen especial las quiero.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero puedo decir que la historia es 100% mía! **

_**Desde mi oscura soledad,**_ _**te esperaré,**_ _**desde mi fría estancia,**_ _**te añoraré,**_ _**desde mi eterno exilio,**_ _**te recordaré.**_

_**ESTO ES NUEVO.**_

_**POV BELLA.**_

Sentada, aburrida, aburrida, sentada…ohh casi lo olvido. Sentada, aburrida, bostezo.

Si, esa era mi rutina de lunes a viernes a mis 25 años. Bueno, al menos hoy es viernes, y este fin de semana podría variar un poco la rutina.

Mirar televisión. ¡Yupi!

Suspire y acomode suavemente mi cabeza en la silla donde debía pasar ocho horas de mi vida al día. A mis 25 años jamás me imagine sentada en la silla de una librería ubicada en New York y a mi lado un ordenador que debía datar del S. I a. de. C. tonta Bella en esos tiempos no existían los ordenadores. Mire mi ordenador y entrecerré los ojos, realmente este ordenador daba sospechas de que fuera de esa fecha.

"¡Bella!" no pude evitar sobresaltarme ante el grito de mi amiga Alice. Me levante de mi asiento y me acerque al mesón donde atendía a las personas.

"valla, me sorprende que lo alcances" susurre riendo. Su cara se veía desconcertada "¡el mesón Alice, que alcances el mesón!"- repetí tratando de que entendiera y no era broma que estaba sorprendida, Alice era sumamente bajita para su edad, que era exactamente la misma mía.

"ohh, pensé que era el éxito" dijo quitándole importancia y yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Uno de estos días llamaría a mi teléfono avisándome que Alice se había suicidado por depresión, _si claro. _

"bueno, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Alice?" pregunte. Abrió la boca para responder pero hable antes que ella "por qué dudo que sea algún libro" le sonreí. La única vez que había visto a Alice con un libro había sido en la secundaria y cuando cumplimos los 18 y quiso investigar sobre el _kamasutra, _el solo recordarlo hacia que me estremeciera o bien me sonrojara.

"ja-ja-ja" ironizo "muy gracioso" me saco la lengua y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Alice, no era una broma" aclare "¿o vas a negarlo?" me apoye el mesón y le arquea una ceja.

"okis, tu ganas. Pero debes prometerme que no te negaras" abrí mis ojos como platos…no negarse…la última vez que Alice había dicho eso y me obligo a no negarme, termine en un bar borracha, con un tipo el cual ni siquiera recuerdo…lo peor, ni siquiera me encontraba en el estado de Washington

"Alice" dije cortante y me aleje de la mesa "sabes que no lo are, así que ni siquiera lo intentes" se trepo por el mesón y….¿izo qué? …si, se había_ trepado_ por el mesón y se acercó aterradoramente a mí. "Alice" le reproche, me empezaba a sentir como las chicas de las películas de terror que a pesar de lo mucho que lucharan, morían trágicamente, al menos ellas en la película tenían sexo…cosa que yo aún no lograba tener.

"Bellita. Mírame" tomo mi rostro entre sus manos "¿confías en mí?" ¿Por qué siempre tenía que recurrir a esto? Eso era crueldad al máximo.

"depende del momento" admití. Se alejó y izo un gracioso gesto con su nariz. Suspire "a ver, dime que es lo que quiere mi hermosa duende" sus ojos azules me miraron con emoción.

"sabía que dirías que si" comenzó a saltar en el estrecho espacio en el que nos encontrábamos. Aunque, yo no había dicho si, solo había dicho que escucharía. Maldita Alice. Abrí la boca para pelear pero puso un tremendo manotazo en mi boca. "calla" "mira, es simple, sabes que estoy triste por lo que paso con Demetri" susurro triste pero inmediatamente sonrió. Tenía un serio trastorno de bipolaridad "así que para salir de mi tristeza" oh si, que tristeza "yo…bueno…yo estoy yendo a un plan de citas a ciega" me miro tímidamente esperando mi reacción, pero yo no tenía ninguna…

Estaba en blanco. Porque si me contaba esto, quería decir que …oh NO.

"Alice dime que yo no tengo que ver con eso" la mire horrorizada "dime por favor que no tengo que ver con eso"

"Bella es que es en pareja" puso una típica cara de cachorrito con la que siempre me convencía.

"Alice" le reproche, esta vez seria fuerte…no me iba a convencer, me dije a mi misma decisiva.

NO PUEDO CREER QUE HABIA ACEPTADO tape con mis manos mi rostro ¡huy! Estúpida duende demoniaca, porque siempre terminaba aceptando estas estupideces. Ahora tenía arreglada una cita con un hombre que podía ser un drogadicto, un ladrón, un borracho o peor aún ¡UN PERVERTIDO!

"maldita Alice" murmuré mirando el reloj colgado en la pared que estaba cerca de marcar las ocho de la tarde. Mi hora de salida. Que debía cumplir al pie de la letra ya que mi jefecita hermosa me dejaba a cargo de una estúpida y metiche anciana del frente. "vamos apúrate reloj, solo un poquito más"

19:55. Un poquito más, un poquito más. Dije para mis adentros

19:56. Cada vez menos, cada vez menos.

19:57. Vamos Bellita, ya estamos al otro lado.

19:58. Dos segundos, y estaré fuera de este maldito lugar.

19:59. Vamos….

20:00 ¡UNA VEZ MÁS LO LOGRE!

Tome mi bolso y Salí disparada a la salida, ¡bendita libertad! Tome las llaves que se encontraban en la repisa al lado de mi escritorio junto a la puerta y Salí. No pude evitar estremecerme frente al frio de la noche en New York por lo que frote mi brazo derecho y cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí.

"terminaste esta semana Bella" me dije a mi misma sintiéndome orgullosa. Había llegado desde Forks, un pequeño pueblito de Washington, a buscar éxito a la gran ciudad. Vine aquí con Alice, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, aunque luego de terminar mi carrera de literatura, las oportunidades no me llovían. Así que tuve que buscar trabajo y actualmente mi rutina era trabajar, total y absolutamente para comer o estar en mi departamento junto a Alice. Sin contar que mi vida amorosa era triste, realmente triste. Mis terribles intentos por tratar de salir con alguien había resultado un fracaso.

Mi primer intento resulto ser un chico de la universidad que al parecer tuvo una tan mala experiencia conmigo que prefirió salir con hombres.

Mi segundo intento se arruino cuando encontré al chico con otra mujer en la cama.

Mi tercer intento termino dejando al pobre hombre en el hospital cuando intentábamos llegar a la cama después de una noche de fiesta y alcohol, el pobre se rompió la pierna.

Los demás no quería recordarlos…si, mi vida era triste y aunque no quisiera admitirlo…un fracaso.

Suspire sonoramente saliendo de mis ensoñaciones comprobando si la puerta había quedado bien asegurada.

"¡NO CIERRES! POR FAVOR" me gire en la dirección de donde provenían los gritos y a lo lejos vi a un hombre moreno y alto corriendo hacia mí. ¿Qué hacia un hombre guapo corriendo hacia mí? Se está acercando, se está acercando…¿será un hombre que querrá asaltar la tienda? ¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Quién en su sano juicio asaltaría una tienda repleta de libros? Estúpida, no querrían los libros, querrían el dinero.

"yo...o…" tartamudee cuando el chico se paró justo en frente de mí y apoyo sus manos en sus muslos y tratando de calmar su reparación que estaba muy agitada. ¿Quizás cuanto había corrido?

"pensé…que…no iba alcanzar" dijo apenas. Levanto la mirada y me sonrió. Valla, el chico era bastante guapo. Tenía unos lindos ojos negros y su cabello del mismo color estaba alborotado. "¿me atenderías? Digo…un cazo especial. Por favor" pidió reponiéndose dejándome ver lo alto que era.

Bueno, supongo que podría hacer una excepción. Solo…esta vez.

"claro" le sonreí tímidamente sonrojándome por lo cual él sonrió aún más con sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

"gracias" al menos sonaba sincero. Bueno Bella, esta noche podrías dormir bien contigo misma, as hecho una buena acción, ayudaste a un pobre e indefenso chico, quizás no tan indefenso, pero lo había ayudado.

"de nada" termine de abrir el candado y lo ice pasar. Si su rostro era lindo su trasero era aún mejor…Dios mío, ¿yo había dicho eso?

"¿Qué buscas?" pregunte tratando de mirar su rostro una vez completamente dentro.

"tienes un libro de estos que son para niños, pero educativos" rasgo su cabeza y me miro pidiendo ayuda. "veras…mi hermana…sobrino, cumple 5 años y mi hermana me dijo que esta vez le regale algo que le pueda servir y ella me recomendó un libro o algo así…soy nuevo en esto" se veía tan graciosos tratando de sonar coherente. No pude evitar reír.

"espera" le pedí. Me acerque a una repisa donde se encontraban diferentes libros para niños de entre tres a siete años. Tome el que más me gustaba a mí y se lo extendí. "es el que más me gusta a mi" reconocí sonrojándome…otra vez. "es un lindo cuento, una muy linda historia. A tu hermana y sobrino le gustaran"

"gracias" volvió a sonreírme y cambio el libro de mano después de haberlo ojeado, dejando libre su mano derecha. "Jacob" estiro su mano y la tome.

"Bella" aleje mi mano por lo incomodo de la situación "¿lo llevas?"

"ohh, si ¿Cuánto es?" saco de su bolsillo una billetera esperando mi respuesta. ¿Realmente pagaría lo que sea que costara el libro? Ni que fuera realmente caro.

"50 dólares" respondí. Saco el dinero de su billetera y me lo extendió. Lo tome y lo puse en la caja registradora."

"gracias, de veras, se te debe de estar haciendo tarde. Yo…gracias otra vez" sonreí y volví a tomar las llaves para cerrar.

"no te preocupes" se acercó a mí y tomo todo lo que tenía en las manos. Lo mire desconcertada.

"es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te ayudo a cerrar" salimos y él se encargó de todo el problema de cerrar.

Me entrego las llaves.

Sonrió y Volvió a agradecerme dándome la espalda para marchándose.

Realmente era muy guapo. Tenía una porción medida de musculo y esa sonrisa era realmente encantadora. ESTO ERA INJUSTO ¡el único chico lindo que había conocido en la semana, mejor dicho es mi patosa vida, no lo volvería ver nunca más y mi pequeño encuentro con él había dicho ¿cuánto?¿tres frases? Me golpee la frente con mi mano y luego con el cristal de la puerta. ¡A este ritmo terminaría como mis tías!

"tonta" murmure enojada. Alice tenía razón. Estaba pasando por una severa frustración sexual.

Me quería morir, realmente me quería morir. ¿y si me suicidaba? Aún tenía tiempo. Corrí a la cocina y de uno de los cajones saque un cuchillo.

"ni se te ocurra" dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Una muy, muy chillona voz a mis espaldas.

"Alice por favor" roge dejando el cuchillo a un lado. Junte mi manos y las puse en frente de mi rostro. "te lo suplico" lloriquee.

"noooooooooooooo" me grito en la cara. "Bellita, te ves hermosa. Porfis, mira, quizás termines encontrando a tu príncipe azul"

"yo…estúpida, te odio por quererte tanto y darte en el gusto" dio un gran chillido y se abrazó a mi cintura como una niña chiquita. Mi amiga Alice era una niña chiquita, pero así y todo la quería.

"¡TAXI!" grite por trescienta vez….buena, quizás no eran tantas pero ya me estaba comenzando aburrir. Estaba lloviendo, torrencialmente y a ella se le había ocurrido vestirme con un sencillo vestido blanco, que me llegaba hasta un poquito más debajo de la rodilla y ajustaba muy bien mis curvas. Se había dado el tiempo de arreglar mi pelo con pequeñas ondas ¿y con qué sentido? Quedaría todo arruinado.

"TAXI" el hombre del taxi me miro y se detuvo.

¡Al fin!

Camine hacia el taxi dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando sentí una suave mano rozar la mía. Me gire y encontré la mirada de dos hermosos ojos azules mirándome curiosamente. "yo…lo siento" saque mi mano de la puerta. Absolutamente avergonzada.

"no…yo lo siento, no debí. Toma tú el taxi" el hombre, demasiado atractivo, me sonrió dejándome completamente atónita y con 50° de temperatura.

"no, tómalo tú" le sonreí sonrojándome y el lanzo una pequeña risa.

"no sería un caballero si hiciera eso" me sonrió y abrió la puerta del taxi. "no te sientas mal. Sube, debes tener frio" ¿subir? Yo no quería subir, me quería quedar mirando esos hermosos ojos azules que me miraban con atención.

"¿señorita se va a subir o no?" el hombre absolutamente sexy yo nos giramos asía el chofer que tenía un graciosos bigote que me recordaba a Charlie. Mi padre. El hombre del bigote me miraba disgustado. "tengo prisa" definitivamente Charlie era más amable que él, y Charlie de tierno, tenía poco.

"si quieres, podemos tomar el taxi ambos. ¿Te parece?" mire sorprendida al hombre sexy por su oferta. ABSOLUTAMENTE QUERIA ACEPTAR.

"si" susurre con una sonrisa que se salió de mis labios. Subí y sentí como el hombre sexy se sentaba a mi lado.

Una vez estando dentro del taxi pude observarlo más detenidamente de reojo temiendo parecer una pervertida. Traía un abrigo que escondía un muy bien formado cuerpo, por lo que pude apreciar. Su cabello era rubio que tenía ligeros mechones que caían cubriendo su frente. Me pillo mirándolo y me sonrió.

"bueno, supongo que sería bueno saber el nombre de mi acompañante de taxi ¿no?" Me sonroje y agache la mirada.

"Bella" le susurre y observe como su sonrisa crecía aún más.

"lindo nombre. Jasper. Mucho gusto" estiro su mano y la tome. "déjeme aquí" le dijo al chofer. "bueno querida Bella. A sido un placer, gracias por compartir cinco minutos de tu vida conmigo" reí fuertemente provocando la risa del también.

"igualmente Jasper" sonrió por ultima ves y una vez que el taxi se detuvo, se bajó cerrando la puerta detrás del.

Dos días+ dos chicos guapos. Era algo extraño. Reí para mí misma. Mire por la ventana y suspire, una cuadra más allá, me debía bajar. Te odio Alice.

_**POV EDWARD.**_

Mire a mí alrededor. No podía creer que estaba aquí, citas a ciegas. Pufff ¡qué estupidez! Yo no necesitaba hacer estas cosas para llevarme una mujer a la cama. Porque aun que se dijera que esto era para encontrar a la media naranja, cosa que no existía. Este lugar era para llevarse alguien a la cama.

Simple.

"Edward, arregla esa carita tuya" pidió Demetri dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. "no renuncies ahora" si claro, como si pudiera. Me acomode en mi asiento y mire a la chica que se encontraba sentada una mes más haya. Le guiñe el ojo y ella sonrió coquetamente. Bueno, si la chica que venía junto a la cita de Demetri no estaba buena, al menos tenía con quien irme.

Sonreí.

Amaba mi vida.

A mis 30 años era un hombre exitoso, me había titulado de la escuela de medicina, y me luego me perfeccioné en pediatría, siempre me hallaba bien con los niños…y con sus mamis. Y otras cuantas mujeres que llenaban mi vida. Mi corazón era demasiado grande como para querer solo a una, así que a todas les daba un pedacito de Edward.

Sentí mi teléfono sonar y lo mire. Jasper me había enviado un mensaje ¿Qué quería ahora? Tome el teléfono y leí lo que decía

"_Edward, mañana llega Emmett de Europa. Junta" _

"quien er…" mire a Demetri que se había quedado a mitad de la frase y con cara de estúpido y solo se podía deber a una cosa…habían llegado. Ayúdame Dios.

"disculpa. ¿Eres Demetri?" pregunto tímidamente una chica sumamente bajita y al parecer no se había peinado en un buen tiempo. Porque su cabello hacia parecer al mío débil, ese si era un pelo rebelde. Demetri se levantó de su asiento y acerco a ella con baba en su rostro.

"sí, soy yo. Tú debes ser Alice" ella sonrió asintiendo animosamente. "mucho gusto. Él es mi amigo Edward" dijo señalándome.

"hola" me extendió su mano y la tome…¿Dónde diablos estaba la otra chica? "mi amiga Bella debe estar por llegar, perdón" se disculpó. Asentí y le di una sonrisa. Odiaba la impuntualidad. ¿Para qué se habían inventado los relojes?

Alice ¿así se llamaba? Como sea, se sentó en la silla frente a Demetri y comenzaron a hablar animadamente bla-bla-bla. Suspire y eche mi cabeza contra la silla cerrando los ojos, deseando que la chica de camino acá se callera de una escalera o lo que sea, pero que llamara que no vendría y yo sin nada más que hacer tendría que irme.

"lamento llegar tarde" abrí mis ojos ante la voz más dulce que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Dios mío, ¿ESA ERA MI CITA?bueno, no era exactamente una cita, pero…¿ELLA SERIA MI NO TAN CITA? Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda mi vida. Era de mediana estatura y traía un pequeño vestido blanco que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, logrando que su lindo cabello Marrón resaltara aún más en su blanca piel.

Unos lindos y grandes ojos cafés se posaron en mí y se sorprendieron dejándome completamente embobado.

"no te preocupes" le dijo un sonriente Demetri mirando a Alice. Despeje un momento los ojos de la hermosa mujer frente a mí y mire a Alice. Se veía un poco incomoda. Demetri, amigo mío, no te ilusiones tanto. Yo conocía cada reacción femenina. Esa no era buena señal,bueno, hasta yo me aburría con él.

"ella es Bella" dijo Alice señalando a Bella. "Bellita, este es Edward" puse mis ojos en ella y le sonreí torcidamente logrando que se sonrojara. "Edward, esta es Bella"

Me levante volví a sonreírle. "mucho gusto" tome su mano y la bese delicadamente mirando su reacción. Retiro su mano y agacho la mirada sentándose en la silla al lado de Alice y quedando en frente de mí.

"bueno…dime algo sobre ti" trate de ser amable. Levanto la mirada y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿realmente quieres saber?" preguntó débilmente. Hace cinco minutos atrás jamás habría querido, pero ahora… ¿realmente quería saber? Si, quería saber. ¿Por qué mierda quería saber?

"yo.." quise decir pero ella hablo antes que yo.

"me queda claro" me sonrió y tomo un sorbo del vaso de agua que había llegado un minuto antes que ella o Alice llegaran. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Era una especie de indirecta? Ohhhhhhhh ya entendí, era una chica sin rodeos. Para que conversar, los dos sabíamos a que veníamos.

"¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?" pregunte seductoramente recargándome en la mesa preocupándome que solo ella escuchara.

"¿disculpa?" se izó una pequeña arruguita entre sus cejas, que la hacía verse incluso más dulce aun. "no entiendo que quieres decir" admitió volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de agua.

"¿dónde quieres que vallamos? Digo, luego, para lo que viene después" le di una mirada seductora y ella escupió toda el agua que tenía en su boca.

Demetri y Alice, bueno, todos en el restaurant. Incluyéndome, la miraron sorprendidos.

"¿QUE TE CREES QUE SOY? ¿UNA MUJERZUELA?" me grito en la cara apoyándose en la mesa. ¿Pero porque tenía yo la culpa?

Me levante.

"no creo que sea necesario gritar" hable suavemente frente la mirada de todos los espectadores. "tu comenzaste, me estabas provocando" declare sonriendo. Pero eso aumento aún más su enojo.

"¿QUE?" –Dios mío esa mujer gritaba…no gritaba. Chillaba. "¡YO JAMAS DIJE NADA, SOLO DIJE QUE SI REALEMENTE QUERIAS SABER!" sus antes lindos y tiernos ahora estaban casi negros y su rostro estaba cubierto de rojo.

"TAMPOCO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME ¿SI? LO SIENTO ¿CONTENTA?" me volví a sentar cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"te dije que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo Alice"- murmuro enojada ¿una pérdida de tiempo? ¡Ja! Edward Cullen, no era una pérdida de tiempo. Me miro por última vez pero no sin antes lanzarme mi propio vaso de agua en la cara.

"¡BELLA!" grito Alice mirándola horrorizada.

"EDWARD, DEBERIAS DISCULPARTE." Mire a Demetri desconcertado.

"¿disculparme? ME LANZO UN VASO DE AGUA EN LA CARA" tome la servilleta y la pase por mi mojado rostro. Mire con furia a Bella. Le sonreí descaradamente. "igual, quisieras que metiera mis manos en tus pantalones" le susurre al oído cuando estuve frente a ella.

Bella abrió sus ojos como platos y sentí una fuerte mano en mi mejilla. Me había abofeteado.

¡ABOFETEADO!

Se giró y se fue dejándome ver su bien formado trasero.

Mire a Demetri y Alice que estaba con la boca abierta.

"yo…lo siento debo irme. ¡BELLA!" Alice tomo su cartera y salió corriendo detrás de Bella.

Mire a las personas atentas a la escena. "¿Qué?" pregunte volviéndome hacia Demetri que me quería matar.

"¿Qué fue eso Edward?" pregunto indignado.

"creo que me hice una nueva mejor amiga" murmure cruzando los brazos y soplando un mechón que se asomaba en mi frente.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Les gusto? Ojala que si! En que debo mejorar?' díganme!**

**Prometo actualizar todas las semanas! **

**Abrazos de Emmett**

**Bendiciones mias**

**Besos de Edward-.**

**Las quierooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
